NamiKai SongFics
by SlashLover93
Summary: Every chapter is gonna have a diffrent song. If you want to request a song, go ahead!
1. Exceptional

It was the school's talent show today & it was Kairi's turn. She was going to sing a song that she heard on the radio 'exceptional by JoJo'. She was going to sing that to her nobody Namine, because it matched her. She would always talk bad about herself some how. Like she would tell Kairi about all the bad things she did to Sora & to Riku. Sora & Riku forgave her but she won't let it go. She would also tell her about her life, like how it was living in castle oblivion & how it felt being mistreated by the organization & how it felt to be lonely. Kairi always tells her she'll never be treated like that again. Namine says she wants to be somebody else, somebody with a heart, like Kairi. Kairi loves namine the way she is & to show her that to her she's perfect, she's dedicating this song to her. Kairi walked up to the stage & grabbed the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to a person who is very close to me."

"Mmmm  
You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)  
You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you  
And you are  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that? (You are)  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional"

After singing the crowd clapped as she walked down, off of the stage. Selphie came up to her

"Who was that song for?"

Kairi smiled. "Someone special in my heart."

"Thank you Kairi." Namine said inside Kairi's head. She felt Namine smile too.

Kairi's smile widened "Your welcome Namine."

Selphie was confused. "Whose...Namine?"

Kairi ignored her. Selphie gasped when Kairi walked past her, because her red hair turned blond & her pink dress turned white, then in a flash she went back to her normal self.


	2. Just so you know

_**Song is Just so you know by Jesse McCartney. **_

Kairi was standing a few finches away from Namine. They were staring in each other.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away._

Kairi put her arms around Namine.

"Kairi..." Namine warned.

Kairi tried to kiss her, but Namine turned her head to the side.

"We can't do this Kairi...It's-it's wrong."

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, _

_cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

Kairi put her hand on Namine's head & turned it so it faced her.

"I don't care. I love you." Kairi whispered.

"But-but...You can't. I'm your nobody, I'm a part of you." Namine explained.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore! She crashed her lips onto her beautiful nobodies lips.

_Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me & I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it_

_before I go, just so you know._

Namine didn't kiss back & pulled away. Kairi couldn't look at Namine anymore, so she looked out into the ocean. Namine stared worryingly at her.

_It's getting hard to be around you theres so much I can't say._

_Do you want me to hide the feelings & look the other way._

Kairi looked down to the sandy, wet ground. These feelings she had for her nobody was killing her.

"Kairi! Namine!"

Kairi turned her head to see Sora waving & running over to them.

"Hi Sora!" Namine greeted.

"Hey!"

Roxas came out of Sora. "Hey Namine!"

Namine smiled happily. "Hey Roxas!"

They grabbed each others hands & walked a few feet away from Kairi & Sora. Sora stared at the couple with a huge smile.

"Their such a cute couple! Don't you think? I mean Namine makes Roxas so happy! She's all he talks about!"

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,_

_cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

Kairi stared at the couple full of anger, hurt, & jealously. She didn't like them together! She wants to be the one with Namine! Ever since she met Namine in the world that never was Kairi couldn't get her out of her mind! She doesn't care if Namine is part of her, because SHE"S NOT HER! She's the complete opposite of her! Kairi's been hiding all her feeling's so she doesn't hurt anybody, but she couldn't take it anymore!

_Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me & I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it_

_before I go, just so you know._

"No!" Kairi yelled, startling Sora, Roxas, & Namine.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked concernedly.

Tears filled Kairi eyes & she ran away.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

He was about to ran after her, but a fragile hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her.

"I know why she's upset, so let me talk to her."

Sora nodded. Namine ran after Kairi. She knew where she was going, she was going to the secret spot. When Namine arrived she saw Kairi in a corner, crying in her knees. Tears swelled up in her own eyes. Namine felt so bad. She does love Kairi, she always had. But she thought it was wrong to love your somebody, but it isn't wrong to love someone.

"Kairi."

Kairi looked up at her, ran over to her, & hugged her. Both girl's cried on each others shoulders.

_This emptiness is killing me & I'm wondering why I waited so long._

_Looking back I realize it was always there just never spoken._

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here._

They looked in each others eyes & wiped each others tears away.

"I love you Kairi." Namine said with a smile.

Kairi smiled happily. "I love you too Namine!"

Thier lips touched into a soft, loving, passionate kiss.

_Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me & I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it_

_Before I go, just so you know._


End file.
